


MVPs - Season TWO

by Nahboi



Series: MVPs [2]
Category: Original Work, Pikmin (Video Game), Splatoon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahboi/pseuds/Nahboi
Series: MVPs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158248
Kudos: 2





	1. We're Back!

A huge MVP base came into view. The four, technically five, prisoners inside exchanged glances. The fifth prisoner was a spotted, green, mushroom with legs. The agents in the ship watched them closely. The prisoners being a young man standing tall as a leader and barely older than 25, a dark-skinned girl with red streaks in her hair and an eyepatch, a hooded character, wearing a mask that covered his face and another girl with blue eyes and red pigtails and a crystal-esque skirt that went barely past her knees.

The agents turned to the base in the windshield and the hooded one disappeared, leaving only the handcuffs behind. He reappeared, seconds later, and started attacking the agents beside him.

The second agent got up, but the eyepatch girl nabbed his taser and shocked him in the side with it.

The fourth and fifth agents turned to get kicked repeatedly by the other two.

The pilot barely paid them any attention. He paid the hands that snapped his neck a LOT of attention.

The hooded one grabbed a key off the wall and started undoing their handcuffs. "Pfft… not the most valuable players anymore, huh?"

"What do you suppose we do now? We're on a ship, on its way to our eventual deaths." Said the eyepatch lady.

"We could, you know," said the man,"drive it?"

"Does anyone here know how to pilot an MVP ship?"

The man tossed the MVP body aside and sat down. "I've flown Gamma ships before, doubt there's much of a difference."

"What do we do about the bodies- and Gary?"

Said the other girl, pointing to the walking mushroom in the cage.

"Gary's fine, he's probably happiest when he's in there. But these agents are definitely a roadblock in our-my plans."

The hooded one cackled slowly as he noticed the escape pods.

"Hey, guys. I have an idea."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Alpha, sir, we found a ship, right outside."

Alpha stopped spinning like a child in his swivel chair to watch his assistant approach his desk.

"What's the team, we know em?"

"Yes, they were sent to get the remaining Gamma recruits, the-"

"The rejected ones, I remember now. There were four, right?"

"Yes. Anyway, they've returned. Would you like to see them returning?"

"Sure thing."

Alpha stood, straightened his suit and walked to the parking bay.

To his surprise, there was no ship, just a crashed escape pod, packed tight with five MVP agents.

"What? Where's the ship?" Mumbled the assistant as she glided to the pod.

"There's all the agents… where are the targets?"

The agents inside of the pod started piling out, one by one.

"At least they're okay." Alpha declared.

"What happened to the mission?"

The agents all exchanged glances. "Well… we took our eyes off them for two seconds and they attacked."

The glint of a ship jumping into hyperspace nearby startled everyone in the room.

Alpha sighed. "That's the third team, failing the mission. Get some rest, don't feel bad about it, your jobs resume tomorrow."

The agents shamefully trudged off, but Alpha remained there.

"Alpha, do you want me to find another team?"

"No. I have the perfect idea. Get Mr. "Lucifer" Greenes on the line- no, his whole team. It's about time we got the professionals in on this… got that?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

_In another, highly familiar MVP base…_

The crew of uncanny yet powerful agents fought over who got to answer the call, to the point where a sad Alph was thrown across the room.

Finally, Luigi made it to the messenger room and answered the call. Much to his surprise, their superior appeared.

"Alpha!" Luigi quickly saluted.

"Yes, yes, good to see you, blah blah blah aaaaaaand... where's your captain, is he here?" Said Alpha, hastily.

"Ehhhh... yes. He's right there, getting choke- do you mind if I muted for a sec?"

Luigi muted the call and screamed at 3 to stop killing the captain.

Shortly after, Alpha heard the captain run up.

"Hi, sir, what do we owe..." The captain finished panting and gasping for air to finish his sentence. "Ahem. To what do we owe this... surprising visit?"

"Well, there's a problem. You guys seem to be good at solving those. You see, recently, a team was beaten, due to a menacing group of four- FIVE. They are fired Gamma members and are VERY resilient and powerful together. Much like my f- Omega and his unfinished suit. You think you could get on that?"

"Where's the files on them?"

Alpha tapped a button on his desk in his room and the nearby printer in the agent's base cut on, scaring poor Luigi.

"Right there. Only one of them, we don't properly have the full file on. Anyway, hope you fellas had a nice break, I know I did. Welcome back, friends." Alpha took a bow and disappeared.

The captain grabbed the files and started reading aloud.

"Mick Aroris... 5,3... Unknown species but evidence points toward human, robot, parasite, or octoling(which is the least possible outcome).Likes to mysteriously disappear and reappear behind you. Uses weapons like kunai and katanas to get through a battle. The most excitable and laughs at his opponents."

Luigi had one too.

"This one is... [REDACTED.] So, we don't have a name for him, then. [varies] Uses dual blades and tosses them and they return, as if wired to always return to him. The self-appointed leader, hates being insulted and loves leading them."

"Marco [UNKNOWN] and Arris Lurican... Driver and Blade, Marco's the blade, Arris is the driver, 5,9,missing an eye and wielding a battle axe. Somehow is the queen of seducing agents- five in a row. Marco. 6,4, extremely cocky and seemingly the strongest. Doesn't feel a thing, a scratch to a whole limb, can shake it off and come back either with a whole new arm or without a simple cut."

The agents looked around. "He said there was a fifth one?"

They shrugged it off and sat the files down. The captain yawned. "Ok. I'm going to bed. The mission begins tomorrow, we start searching for... anything we can find. Ya got that?"

Most of them nodded. MOST of them.

* * *

_About several hours later, in the remnants of a flaming forest..._

Mick sat himself down, under a shelter. "So... our "client" is here, I guess?"

"That's what he said... this forest. I wonder... who lit it up?" Replied Marco.

"Some kid, Bacon, I think it was..." Called Arris, who was poking a dead squirrel.

"Porky, and we want nothing to do with him." Said the leader, "He's way too much of a casualty to just kill, unlike, say, Robin. He was an easy kill."

"Wasn't Robin just as important?"

"Not if he's a female in the timeline where we found him as a male."

They sat down.

"But he was a tad tough-"

Mick laughed. "Marco, that's because he was trying to kill you!"

Marco sighed. "Ok, but I wasn't being targeted because of my stupidity, but because of SOME idiot who tried my patience and got punched, like right now."

Mick shut up.

The four screamed when a bomb landed between them. It created a portal, which they fell through.

The leader hopped to his feet first, drawing his blades. "Who's there?!"

"Woah, whoa, pause the fighting, pal!" Called a shrill voice. "I'm just here to chat!"

Mick hopped to his feet as well. "Dear Lord, his voice is shrill..."

Marco was helping Arris up, while Gary just sat on the ground.

"Here, let me help you with the suspicions..."

A green toad opened a door to the black void they sat in.

"Hi, I'm-"

He screamed as Gary was thrown at him.

They glared at Arris. "What, he's creepy!"

"Ngrr..." The toad threw Gary away. "Anyway. before you guys rudely interrupted me, my name is Billy. I'm fired from the once great Gamma corp and was Omega's head-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, repeat that," Called Mick, "you say you worked for Gamma?"

"Yes, as the head engineer and scientist-"

"Ok, you fit the head, but not the engineer-"

Billy slammed the door behind him. "DO NOT-...Please do not interrupt me, okay?"

"No."

Billy took a step. "Ok. Here's my proposal. I'm the client that invited you out here. Easy, right? Now, I want to work with you guys to exterminate someone, alright?"

They nodded, all slowly.

"Good! So, this someone, this someone, is the Alpha of-"

_"THE MVPS?!"_

"Yes, how'd you know?"

They all backed away. "Listen, we've been arrested enough by them," called the leader, "I'm not sure that's what we want-"

"And you keep the money once I'm in control of the MVPs. That would be 7 or more billion dollars in every currency known to the multiverse. Would that be enough?"

The group huddled up.

"Ok, he's definitely got a point, we could win it BIG here..."

"Yeah, but we could also get arrested again..."

"But we could get more than we ever need to hunt for! We'd be able to disband- No more Mick!"

"Please shut up. We'll need to work together to achieve this goal, anyhow!"

"Oh, don't trust the toad, he's loopy!" Billy cried.

The group turned. Billy was in the huddle. "What?"

"What do you think guys, are we taking the deal?"

The group exchanged glances, before turning back to Billy.

"That's a yes. And, if we end up arrested, you're gonna die so bad, you're gonna wish that you'd have burned alive."

"Cool!" Exclaimed Billy, "Now, first order of business with you chumps, follow me."

The group looked at each other. "We DO have a group name, you know..."

"And that would be? I have no idea what your name is, because I've only ever seen you in action..."

"We are the Rejected Ones. Ones that Gamma wouldn't have. Too bad, they would have won the war..."

"Cool, nice name." He said, sarcastically, "Now, keep following!"

* * *

_In the MVP megabase…_

Alpha was examining the scar on his face and trying to clean it, when he got a knock on his door.

He threw on his mask.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Hi, Alpha, sir," Called his assistant, "the team you called earlier are here.."

"Oh, fun… let them in."

The captain peeked his head in. "Hi, Alpha, sir.."

"Good to see you in person again, Mr. Greenes! As well as the rest of you."

The team smiled and waved and fanboyed(Simon).

"So, it's been one day, any leads toward our little… Rejected issue?"

"No, because we just woke up, sir."

Alpha turned, slowly. " _Don't make me reduce your paychecks…_ "

" _UHH, Sir, We'll be RIGHT ON IT!_ "

Alpha laughed, under his mask. "I'm kidding!"

"Really?"

He halted and turned the captain around. "No. Better get busy…"

Everyone but one agent had left the room.

"Ah, there's one more, what would YOU want?"

"Did you… happen to, I dunno, along with that huge amount of prisoners, bring in any green Inkling, perhaps?"

"Uhh…. I can check, but I doubt it highly, they were stingy about hires, especially Inklings- No offense."

"...Ok." 3 turned and looked back one more time, before shutting the door and leaving Michael to examine his scars again. He was making good progress, until the phone rang.

"Alpha of the MVPs, what in heck do you-"

"Sir, an agent was brought in from a solo mission, the one who stays here, the girl? She was brought in with several accumulated-"

Alpha was already out the door.

He was moving FAST.

The agents at medbay watched Alpha enter and lock a room.

He swung back a curtain, fuming.

Amber, the sister of our favorite superior and/or Michael, sat in her little hospital bed, looking tired.

"Oh, Michael, it took you forever to get here-"

"Ok, listen to me good and well, while the doctors aren't trying to examine you, okay?"

"Geez, no need to be mad, I'm fine!"

"Well, for your info, I am NOT fine! This is the third time you've gone after whatever you said you were looking for, and came back with an injury! Last month, you broke several bones! Earlier this month, you got a whole bunch of cuts and slashes, what now, you've gotten yourself nearly concussed!"

Amber sighed. "I'm _FINE,_ Michael, it's not THAT bad! At least it wasn't what happened in January-"

"Do not remind me of that, that was horrible."

"Anyway, you're being too tense about this, I'm OK!"

"The near concussion says otherwise, Amber."

"I'm not a child-"

"You were the one who did me in to wear a mask for the rest of my life, due to poor decisions. There are countless other examples of your ignorance."

Amber sighed. "What now, you're gonna lock me in my room?"

A knock on the door came. Alpha turned to the door and turned back.

"I think I have a plan. For now, you get some rest until I can put this plan into action…"

"I'm not a baby!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. If you die, Dad's gonna be real pissed with me, in heaven…"

Alpha opened the door and walked out, still quite annoyed.

Right as he went to continue examining the scar on his face, an alarm went off.

"Security breach, intruders in the medbay!"

Alpha threw back on the mask, pissed as he could be.

His assistant raced in. "Alpha, we have a problem!"

"The alarms say so, what are we looking at?"

"Four adversaries from the papers you gave Lucifer- they're here and they are demanding to see you."

" _Darn it._ I'm going to go in. Fetch me the… the thing."

"Are you sure? That seems a tad...overkill."

"Are you MAD? This is Gamma, everything is overkill!"

"Ok, sir..."

Alpha opened the door to the docking bay and saw four people standing there.

"Ah! Our guy's here, fellas! Alpha, I presume?" Called the leader.

"Yes, that would be me. Say… you guys… I can't help but recognize you…"

"Well, we are known far and wide, feared even-"

"Oh, you were the trash I picked off my lawn earlier. Get it? _Cuz' you're trash?_ "

The leader frowned. "Ha. Ha. Very funny, masked boy. Sadly, Dedede beat you to the gag."

"At least I don't look like my costume was bought from _Party City™."_

He looked offended. "Enough talk. Talk is cheap, actions speak louder than words…"

Alpha turned. His assistant was holding something.

"True, true, actions speak louder than words. So, how long would you keep a hitman locked up before you killed him?"

"Well, due to my lack of regrets, 3 days, maybe even 1."

He grabbed the thing from his assistant. "Just what I needed to hear."

The thing his assistant held was a breathtaking, magnificent, outstanding, menacing, communications system, used for calling other agents to a job, not any actual weapon.

"So, hey, Mr. Greenes… yes. Oh, you heard? Yeah, they want me dead or something. Are they listening? Of course they are. What do you mean, run? They're FINE! Besides, you guys should have this in the bag."

"Uhh… are you talking about us?"

Alpha turned. "...hold on. YES, I AM TALKING ABOUT YOU."

The leader frowned and turned to the others. "Get a load of this guy."

The others frowned and one even booed.

"Oh, by the way, during our little taunt session, they were not on the phone, therefore I have tricked you, and watch out because here they come."

"Why you son of a-"

The assistant grunted really loud, likely due to Alpha's openly-complained-about dislike of profanities.

"Oh. Sorry. You son of a.. A… _Argh, I don't know! We're supposed to be fighting- what is this?!_ "

"Somebody wanted a fight?" Called our favorite captain, in front of our favorite crew. "Here it is."

Alpha sniggered. " _You guys are SO dead…_ "

Behind the four adversaries stood the team we know and love.

The leader turned. "You! Don't go anywhere," he growled, "Arris, Mick, you guys get slinky and sword guy. Marco, you get… whatever you are… and I've got the marshmallow."

Mick unsheathed the katana. "Ohoho, you're gonna be in pieces after I'm done with you…"

Simon looked at the sword. "Oh, ok. You'll be weeping, seconds after you're feasting your eyes on THIS!"

He unsheathed his sword as well. "Looks like a duel. Are YOU a fair fighter?"

"Well, not exactly, the rules are to just don't die. Other than that, prepare to be cut into giblets."

"Right after the cows come home, mate."

Meanwhile,(yes this is happening at the same time,) Arris pulled out a metal staff. "Hey, you seem like a nice guy. I'd hate to have to murder you."

"Me neither, but talking's really not much of a choice anymore…" Replied L, readying his smoke bomb arsenal and loading up his weapons.

"Well, maybe we _CAN_ talk…" She replied, smoothly.

ALSO meanwhile, Marco cracked her knuckles. "Finally, a worthy opponent! Our battle will be legendary!"

3 frowned. "What's with the vibrant getup? Looks like you just came from the circus."

"Hrm… you are already the most annoying thing I've faced, I can tell. Ok. What's with the suit? Did you just wanna wear plate armor to go meet your superior?"

"Least I don't look like God threw up on me. Keep talking like that, all you're gonna get as a reply is a face full of fist."

Marco laughed. "Ok. I would prefer a heel kick. Heard those could knock out a fellow. Of course, I shouldn't do that, it'd end the battle too fast."

The captain and the leader both stepped forward. "So… you're the one everyone's so scared of in the gamma remnants? It was YOU who killed Omega, correct?"

"Yes, it was us. That reason is why I still wonder… what are you gonna do against us?"

"You're gonna be real surprised. Go ahead, try me. On three, team, we attack."

"You heard him, guys. On three." The captain mumbled.

"One."

Arris and Luigi readied themselves.

"Two."

3 was SO ready to break Marco's neck.

"ONE."

Simon got into a defensive stance.

The leader drew two blades of light, each one short enough to swing with one hand.

The captain drew his hammer.

"Go!"

* * *


	2. A Plan Worth Hearing

Billy looked over the hacked camera systems. His current hired hunters were losing. Mick wasn’t fast enough to dodge Simon’s quick strikes, Arris couldn’t keep up with a constantly moving L, the leader was doing well, almost a fair fight, and Marco and 3 were going at it still, neither actually showing signs of being tired. “Failures? Ok…”

Billy took a sip of his pitch black coffee and started taking notes as Mick dropped to the floor, after a devastating kick from Simon.

_ Note: Mick isn’t fast enough to dodge, not even his disappearing act can stop S. It’s very predictable. _

Another thud. Arris dropped, after a sneaky tranquilizer dart to the neck.

_ ALSO note, Arris is fast enough, but isn’t as resilient, should test pairing with Marco soon. _

The leader hit the wall, before raising his arms. 

_ The leader is a great fighter, just too much of a rely-on-the-team kinda guy… _

3 had Marco in a chokehold. Marco surrendered shortly after the leader did.

_ Marco… seems to have barely a flaw in her resilience or durability, but just isn’t as knowledgeable as 3 is and knows nothing of actually fighting besides jab jab punch and eat several fists. _

_ In conclusion, Mick is too predictable, Arris isn’t strong enough, the leader relies too much on his mates and Marco is just an idiot. Neither Driver nor Blade have unity. _

Billy sighed. “Ah, can’t please everyone…”

He fiddled with a portal bomb, before tossing it into the floor behind him, opening a portal. The portal led right under the adversaries in the bay. They all dropped in.

  
“Oh, my f-…. Face…”

Billy turned to the people on the floor.

“You lost.”

The leader stood up first. “Well, we would know, we were the ones who lost,”

“But I found something more valuable. The power of  _ teamwork! _ ”

Mick growled. “ _ And I found a valid reason to squeeze the air out of you, you little sh- _ ”

“It’s no biggie, I learned how to beat them, those numbskulls that are always in my way…”

“ _ Yeah, and I learned that I’m about to murder you. _ ” Mick hissed, drawing his sword.

“WHOA, hold on! That was just a test run! Look here, I know what to do! You guys, you silly friends, birds(or other) of a feather(or other), you need closure!  _ Except for Marco, she needs a shower and a makeover. _ ”

Marco sighed. “I heard that. You DO know that if you insult one of us, you insult all of us?”

“No, no, we do have individual lives…  _ except for YOU. _ ”

Billy turned to the door. “Be here next week. I think I might have a little… remedy for our… dilemma.”

* * *

_ Meanwhile… _

“Hoo! Glad I helped get rid of those assassins, right?”

Everyone gave Alpha a look.

“What? I helped! I cheered from the sidelines! Now, then. That should have fended them off. I’d keep a sharp eye out for the… the mushroom. AAAAANYWAY, I had something for you kids… right… not right now. Next time you come and see me I’ll have it… I swear I knew what I wanted to give you guys…”

_ At base… _

The captain was asleep. Luigi was cleaning up the last of the dishes. “So… what do you guys think, are these guys actually a valid threat?”

“It depends,” Said 3, who was holding down Simon, who was doing sit ups. “They don’t seem very… threatening… Mostly dumb.”

“True. As if they actually have a reason to do this… one that’s not just wanting to rule. Maybe they have families..?”

Simon screeched. “AH! OW! Do you not feel how tight you are holding me here? THAT HURTS!”

  
“... _ sorry… _ ”

Luigi turned. Simon was standing, watching the door.

“...’d you head that?”

Tiny footsteps resonated from the hall.

“...shh…”

Simon creeped to the hall. A small, green mushroom with legs was standing in the hall.

“ _ Oh GOD, what is that…? _ ”

It turned. Simon lunged and barely missed the mushroom, hitting the floor, inches away from the mushroom.

The mushroom dashed down the hall.

“Get it!”

Simon chased it, looking like possibly the largest idiot in the confinements of seasons one and two.

Simon grabbed the thing by the legs. “HaHA! Got it!”

Simon paraded the mushroom around. “And this, my friends, is… is… _ h-how… _ ”

Simon collapsed. 3 bent over. “Wait, what? What...wh…” After an attempt to form that sentence, 3 fell, facefirst, into the floor. Luigi turned. The mushroom. “H-” Luigi collapsed as well.

Simon awoke to water being poured on his face.

“Hey, pal, wake up.”

“ _ Urgh… What happened? _ ”

Alph was standing over him. “You were knocked out, and there was some weird mushroom running around the halls. Say… what did I miss?”

“A lot.”

_ A week of working later… _

A call. Another call. Another fight over who answers the call.

Alpha sighed as Simon answered this time.    
“Hey, Alpha, Sir, to what do we owe the call?”

“Say, remember how I told you I had something, last week?”

“Uhh, no, sir.”

An angry grunt occurred, over the phone. “ _ Ok. Well, I told you that I would give you something next time I visited. Would you please visit? _ The thing I want to give you can’t wait.  _ She can’t, and neither can I, HURRY UP.” _

Simon said his goodbyes and turned to 3, who was choking out the captain again.

“HEY! Stop choking him, we’re requested to be there, Alpha’s got something for us!”

“ _ Ooh! A gift? _ ”

They hurriedly got into uniform and darted off, to the ship.

Alpha was very surprised to see the rate of which they arrived after his call.

“ _ Record time!  _ Now THAT’S dedication!”

“Sir, Alpha, sir, we’re here! What is you-”

Alpha sighed. “It’s hard to explain, please follow me.”

They followed Alpha down the hall.

“So, last year, you won a war, correct?”

“Yes we did!”

“I think we did...”

“I’m hungry.”

“You won a war with my assistance. Anyway, we earned some new members. One of them, in theory, has some ties with me. She can’t stay out of trouble. It sucks, getting called every two weeks, having to endure this girl who has ties with me getting herself nearly killed every time I draft her on a mission. So,  _ per se,  _ you seem like nice people. You’re definitely strong enough, so, I trust that you’re fine with it, you get to watch said girl who has ties with me-were any of you actually listening?”

“Yes.”

“Repeat that last part, please…”

“I’m starving.”

“ _ You guys are watching my si- I mean, a girl who has ties with me. She’s strong enough to serve as an extra member, okay? If she likes it enough, you CAN keep her. Did you get that? _ ”

“Yes.”

“Uhh… yep..”

“I’m STILL hungry.”

Alpha told his assistant to toss a granola bar at 3 and kept walking.

“Ok. Mr. Greenes, prepare to meet your new member.  _ Let’s hope she behaves herself… _ ”

Alpha pushed open the door he stood in front of.

“Amber, the people are here.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know! I’m coming-”

Amber, the girl from last season, the one who showed-down with Simon, walked out.

“... _ uhh...say….can we talk about this for a second? _ ”

Alpha stepped into the bathroom and they shut the door.

“Hey, pal, you know who those people are?”

“The people who are hopefully preventing me from having to answer a call about you getting your butt kicked every five seconds.”

“ _ That’s the dingbat who beat me up last year, do you not remember? Also, take that idiotic mask off, I can’t focus while you’re wearing that! _ ”

“Oh, I KNOW what he did. If they beat... _ omega, _ they can surely protect little ol’ YOU.”

“You are really pushing this. But, since there’s no escaping, guess I’m leaving.”

“Yeah, and maybe you could, you know,  _ make friends?  _ You, currently, are always gone. These kids, currently, are stuck inside, trying to crack a case and stop some bad guys. Maybe, hypothetically, you could work together and get this mess over with, so an older brother can get a vacation.”

“ _ Fine. Just… don’t let Barry die and-” _

“Do the thing with the memorial, I know. Have fun, rebel girl.”

Amber sighed and opened the bathroom. She wasn’t fast enough to catch it when the whole team darted away from the door and back to the entrance of the room.

“Now, then, friends,” Alpha said, with pride, “take this scamp with you. She’s good. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, but if you actually treat me like he does, I will not hesitate to leave and probably get myself injured again.”

Alpha laughed off his annoyance.

“In…” he checked his watch “not long from now, I have to gather the captains for a meeting, so your captain will have to drop you guys off… but you guys can mingle and whatnot… while we talk.”

_ At base… _

Amber claimed the extra room. It was empty, except for a bed, a nightstand, and a light.

“You guys’s place smells.”

“Blame Luigi, we knew that the scented candles were a stretch.”

Luigi angrily sighed. “I heard that.”

“Anyway, we have to cook dinner, and we normally vote or someone just cooks… so, what would YOU want for dinner?”

_ “The souls of the innocent.” _

Simon laughed, before walking into the kitchen.

“Hey, L, would you mind making some...  _ “souls of the innocent?”  _ Thanks.”

Luigi nodded, before whirling from the pot of food back to face the hall. “Yeah, I’ll make so- wait  _ WHAT?! _ ”

Simon came back to Amber’s room. “Yeah, we’re fresh out of souls,  _ how about something humans can actually digest? _ ”

“... _ I like you. _ You’re funny. What’s that green idiot making…?”

“I dunno, smells like chicken.”

“Oh… I might eat it… say…  _ are YOU cooking anything? _ ”

“No. Not anytime soon… why are you staring at me?”

Amber turned back to the window. “Ok. Just tell me when the food is ready.”

“.... _ ok. _ ”

Simon walked out, but felt a weird unease when he left.

* * *

_ Meanwhile… _

The Rejected fell right back through the portal again. “I hate that thing.” Mumbled the leader.   
  


Billy was in a back room, working on something.

“Hey, fellas! You’re here right on time! Follow me, come on!”

Billy led them to a room with a sandbag, standing upright and with eyes.

“This is Sandbag. He’s fine, trust me. You can hit him all you want, it’s indestructible. I would know, I tried.”

“What does this have to-”

Billy shushed them. He walked over and grabbed Marco and Arris. “You two. Stand right there.”

They walked over and stood right beside the scary sandbag.

“Now, then. You guys are linked, correct? I don’t know the full blade thing, but you and her are, like, related… right?”

“No, we’re just linked-”

“Ok, great! Now, then, use that weird special ability you guys can use.”

“What?”

“You know, those two dorks from your world, they have that burning sword thing… so, what do YOU have?”

“... _ I don’t exactly know… _ ” Replied Arris.

Billy sighed. “Ok, then you’re gonna have to _ oooo, what are you doing. _ ”

Marco was hugging Arris.

“Th...they do that sometimes, I have actually NO idea why…” Mick whispered.

Billy whipped out a tool and slowly got closer. “.... _ huh… _ ” He looked at the tool. It was showing great amounts of….something.

“ _...we have some… energy… coming from you two… _ ”

Arris’s stagnant gaze snapped to her side, where Marco was holding her.

“ _ AH!  _ Marco, let go, that’s enough!”

“Uhh…” Billy stepped back. “Should I leave you two alone?”

Marco snapped back into it as well. “... _ Oops… umm… _ I must have gotten carried away. I… I do that sometimes, get carried away and… uhh..”

“ _ Start hugging? _ ” Billy started writing on the notepad. “Is… is there an actual reason why you do that?”

Arris shrugged, but Marco nodded. “It’s… well… sort of… well… I’m kind of barely linked to Arris, so… well.. I have to stay near her to stay alive.”

“ _ Uh huh…  _ You know, you could try linking AGAIN… Is that possible?”

Mick raised his hand. “Hey, I know how. One or the other has to die.”

Billy smirked. “Well, I can make that possible. If that’s what you guys want, of course. But, you’d have to get something for me, in that case.”

They all looked around.

The leader stepped forward. “And… how?”

“I need just one thing, to fuel the respawn machine. That would be a famous 1-up. The mushroom, you’ve heard of it. I need one of those. And, if you actually could, I need something else…”

“Are we just your mailmen now?”

“Yes, until we win and get our payments. There’s a chrome backpack on my desk at the house I’m dropping you in. Grab that and bring it here, as well as the 1-up. Okay, fellas?”

They nodded.

Billy had shown them the sleeping area for his base, in the case that they would need to stay there.   
  


Arris had sat down when Marco sat beside her and turned to face her.

“I’m sorry, I really did get carried away earlier.”

“It’s fine. You really have to control that. I know it’s not just a “I need life” thing. We can’t exactly PDA the whole time we’re talking, you know....”

“I… I know.”

“Listen.” Arris picked up Marco’s hands. “Once we get that payment, we can disband, Mick said he would leave, we can too! We just have to hold out until we get the payment and then it’s just us… okay?”

“I’ll sure try, but I feel like we’re getting distant. Just this once, maybe?”

Arris sighed. “You’d better be glad we’re alone… and better be more glad that Mick promised to not rat us out…”

_ 20 minutes later… _

Mick walked in, extra tired. “Hey, guys, I-”

Marco quickly leaned up from the couch and put as much distance between her and Arris as possible.

Mick sighed. “Marc, you two DO know that we can’t have any more of that, right? You two are going to have to clean up your acts if you don’t want this romance to be a future problem…”

Arris leaned up as well. “I just told her that, look what she proceeded to do.”

“You didn’t stop me.”

Mick turned. “As of right now, that stays like my face, concealed, to prevent it from being used against us.”

“I’m sorry we can’t exactly control-”

“Now, don’t use that as an excuse, you guys could probably control it. Anyway, away from the kissing and amorously hugging, we have a task tomorrow. You fellas get some sleep  _ in separate beds. _ ”

Marco backed away from the bed Arris was in.

_ 1 day later… _

Amber was up early. Not as early as Alph, who was probably the earliest waker.

The captain and Amber were talking about the four adversaries and the escaped convict.

A call arrived. They fought, but 3 had it this time, by not choking out the captain.

“Yes, MVPs hotline-”

“This is Lucifer’s team, correct?”

“...yes?”

“Ok. Good. Alright. Perfect!” The person calling laughed. “So, this is whom you’d call the escaped convict, I hacked your comms system, hi,”

3 leaned in.

“Hey, you’re that blasted little green-”

“Yes, that’s me, it's Billy! So… I suppose you’re the orange idiotto who knew my friendo, a while ago?”

“You’re talking about T-”

“Ah, Ah, ah! Don’t say THAT name aloud,  _ mi amigo! _ Anyway, you CAN hear me, right? Good! Your friends are probably listening, right?”

3 turned. The four people right beside her, listening in, shook their heads.

“No.”

“Well, if that statement is true, I have something for you, pretty girl… where can we meet?”

“...” 3 turned to the captain, and back. “You know where Travis’s old house was?”

  
“Sure do, missy.”

“Meet me there in 2 hours.”

“One more thing. Come alone. I can’t have your cronies ruining everything for me. Think you can do that?”

3 turned to the cronies. They were nodding with extreme enthusiasm.

“I’ll be there.”

  
···· ·· ··· -· ·- -- · ·----· ··· -· --- - ·-··-· - ···· · ·-·· · ·- -·· · ·-· --··-- ·-··-· -·-- --- ··- -·- -· --- ·-- ...


	3. Here's The Deal...

The annoying girl in the corner stared at 3. The most intense staredown. 3 sat,waiting for Billy to arrive. Amber just wanted to come. The others hid, scattered throughout the house.

A portal flicked open. Everyone ducked into their hiding spots.

A green toad, wearing a puffy jacket, came out. Billy took a quick glare around the room.

"Wow. Was this renovated? Looks nice…"

3 stood, putting at least 6 or 7 feet between them.

"What was it you wanted to show me, escapist?"

Billy smiled, his hands in the pockets of his reflective jacket. "I didn't say I would show you something, I said I had something for you. And here it is." He pulled out a rusty knife. "You remember who THIS belonged to?"

From the context and the smile on his face, 3 knew exactly what that was.

"That's from… but he was-"

"Absorbed into the fissure, right? Good girl! Now, then. Hypothetically speaking, I should NOT have this. Wasn't he holding this, when he was absorbed?" 3 nodded, solemnly. "Righto! How is this here, I ask?"

Billy set down the knife. "Listen. MVP girl, and listen well."

Simon, from his hiding spot, heard something behind him, but he had noticed it seconds too late for him to move. Someone grabbed him. In seconds, Simon was out cold.

"If I have this knife, but he's supposed to have it…"

Luigi heard the thunk too. He peeped out of his spot to look and felt a dart enter his neck, before falling unconscious.

"Why, it's almost as if he dropped it in the first place. I ask you, now. _Do you know where he is?_ "

The captain looked at the vitals. Two had been knocked asleep… three. Alph fell asleep too? How had that been possible, he wondered. The smell of chloroform did not help. And then it hit him. And the monitor showed four knocked-out agents.

3 shook her head, trying to remain calm.

"Hmm… ok. I suppose I couldn't exactly tell whether or not you're lying, but it's all good here… Oh, and… _one more thing…_ Get her."

3 whirled to catch a swinging fist to her face.

Billy walked over to 3, who sat on the floor. "Hey. Stop resisting. Your friends' lives are at stake here," Mick flaunted around Simon, with a knife to his neck, "and I'm not hesitant, I will make them kill your little friends, one by one."

3 looked and there she realized: she had just given Amber away.

Amber jumped, lunged with the sword held high and it was caught by the leader, who had drawn HIS blades and had caught hers.

Amber collapsed when Mick shot her with the dart.

3 raised her hands. The risk was too big.

Billy turned. "Ah! Little Omega, nice to see you again… _guys, we're only taking 2._ Grab Squid kid and Brunette. I'll take care of the rest."

3 sighed as they had her hands cuffed and escorted her outside, with Amber, whom they dragged.

* * *

_? later…_

Simon jerked himself awake first. He shook himself awake and looked around. The team- minus 3 and Amber- sat, lined up against a wall. Simon looked around. The wall had something carved in it. In crude writing, it read: "You got off lucky this time."

Simon shook the others awake and turned to the door. "Ah crap… what'll we tell Alpha?"

"We'll get fired," Murmured Luigi, "or worse! We could get fired and then fired _AT!_ "

The captain started walking. "Well, nothing to it but to keep going, right?"

As they departed for their ship, Luigi couldn't help but notice, the ground was wet from rain and there were footsteps… _fresh footsteps._

Little did they know, the knife was gone.

* * *

_?_

The Rejected exchanged glances, specifically Arris and Marco, due to Mick wearing a mask and the leader not even being in the room.

Mick leaned forward. "How is it, being an MVP?"

3 turned to Mick, annoyed. "How is it, looking like you just came from a circus?"

"I was being serious, I might switch, I hate my job."

"Maybe you shoulda thought twice before getting it, then."

They turned when they heard a slap. Arris glared at Marco, who was clutching her hand.

Mick sighed, before carrying Amber out of the room.

3 looked at the inside of Billy's base. It was very nice and neat, but not his office, as it was probably the messiest room.

They threw 3 in a cell in Billy's workshop. The cell had no door, just some weird material that only let a person with a keycard in. 3 only knew of one keycard, and Billy had it.

A couple minutes in, Billy started messing around with something. He started taking apart something.

After he left, Marco came inside of the workshop, messing with something of Billy's.

She sat down at the desk at the corner and watched something- something she was told to keep watch over.

Marco turned to see Arris coming in. "Hey. Boss-thingy wants us to go and get the thing to do the thing with the blade thing."

"... _Please speak normally._ "

"The 1-up. We have to go and get his gear and the 1-up."

"Then let's go-"

"No, no, he meant the boys. They've already departed, with him. Just you and me and…" Arris gave 3 a glance. "That."

3 felt offended. Highly offended. " _Hey, I'm right here!"_

Arris turned and gave 3 her full attention. "And what are YOU gonna do about it?" Taunted Arris, fiddling with the keycard.

"Why I'll-" 3 got the best idea. She looked at the keycard. "I'll- hold on, could you pass me that for a second?"

"Sure- OH-" Arris had already tossed the keycard, which hit the guarding material, opening the cell.

Arris grabbed her staff, but 3 had already started running.

"Hey, get back here!"

3 ran. She couldn't bear to trip and fall- And then she tripped and hit the floor.

"Hey!" Whispered someone.

Amber tapped the guarding on her cell. "Hey, calamari! Let me out!"

3 facepalmed. The keycard was back in the room. _WHY DID I NOT PICK THAT UP?!_

"Well, what a fun surprise, a scamp has escaped!" Called Billy, who stood in the hall nearby. "Aren't we brave?"

3 turned to Billy, a scowl littering her face. "Don't try me, punk! I'm about to show your hired idiots how fast you're going to die."

Arris chuckled from behind 3. " _Yeah, right._ "

Billy smirked. "So… You're aware of my plan? You can't kill me. If you do, you miss out on a lot of things I intend to exploit."

"What do you mean, _exploit?_ "

"Oh, my! She wants to hear my monologue! Airlines, fetch our guest a chair. It's about time for me to explain my cause."

(Arris)Airlines sighed, left, and came back with a metal folding chair.

3 reluctantly sat down and Amber leaned in.

"So, then. I suppose you're gonna listen to my plan, yes? So, the first thing I'm going to do is _CUT SOME RUG AND NOT TELL YOU ANYTHING._ " Billy turned to Marco, who stood directly behind 3. "Could you… you know… _recontain her?_ "

3 turned and ate a fist again.

_About 20 minutes later…_

3 awoke in the same cell again.

"...Brainwash her, using these stupid glasses I stole from that hideous piece of garbage. How did I get them? Don't ask that, but I'm sure that the Squid Sisters aren't gonna be happy to find an empty snow globe…"

Billy stood in front of 3's cell. "Hi again! Say… did you know that Travis was originally going to kill you?"

"Yes, I could have guessed that one."

Billy chuckled. "Well, did you know that we've met before?"

3 shook her head.

"Well, before we even became buddies and whatnot, I had to go and get him to come into work… he was not happy to see me, but YOU knocked on the door. I had my prototype Photon Switcher, and made myself a handsome purple guy, as a disguise. Remember the name, Billiam? 'Twas an idiotic move, but it worked."

"Weren't you that annoying guy, I thought he was dating?"

"Trust me, I'd never date that skunk. Anyway, away from the niceties, I actually have a great plan. You see, you MultiVerse Piss stole my job, my only source of income, my friends, oh, my friends, my freedom of speech and action, and now, I steal something valuable from you."

3 found it highly difficult to take Billy seriously.

"I'm going to slay that masked fool right in front of the whole corporation! How, you might ask, and I know exactly how! I'm going to lure him out, then… when no one expects it… BANG! And I'll be free of charges, too! Because YOU'RE going to kill him!"

3 snorted, incredulously. "Yeah, right! Maybe you think you can squeeze murderous intent out of me, but you're really pushing it with this plan! Besides, I bet the others are really close to finding where I am!"

Billy smirked. "Uhh… yeah, chess and chasing poison mushrooms aren't searching for you."

3 frowned. "I hope they kick your butt extra hard, just for that statement."

Billy turned. "Blue lady. Hold her still."

Marco unlocked the cell and held 3 by the arms.

Billy twirled a pair of strange glasses around his hand. "So… say… What's your REAL name? I'm sure 3 is just a codename?"

"Like I would tell you th-"

Billy shoved the glasses onto 3's face. "Now, then. What's your purpose, squid?"

3 squirmed as he tightened the glasses. "AAaaaand… you're out."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Alpha sighed. "Finally, a moment of silence and-"

The phone went off.

" _PEACE._ "

Alpha denied the call. _NOTHING IS STOPPING THIS! I'VE BEEN WORKING FOR EIGHT YEARS, NON-STOP! I'D LIKE A BREAK!_ '

As he leaned back to fall asleep again, the phone went off again.

Alpha sighed louder. He called for the assistant to come in.

She arrived, not long after he called. "Yes, sir?"

"Please, PLEASE, take this phone out of here. I am trying to take a nap. GET RID OF IT!"

After the requested absence of the phone, Alpha leaned back. "Good! I can rest!"

A knock on the door shook the superior awake.

" _I'm going to commit a freaking homicide if you don't stop-_ "

"Sir! We have a new problem!"

" _If the toilet is blocked again and you're asking me to do it, I'm going to dock your paycheck to $1._ "

"No, an impostor is loose in this base!"

Alpha yanked the assistant in. "What type of impostor? Is he or she disguised as an agent?"

"Well, he WAS an impostor, but then he stabbed a man, took off and ducked into a vent! He wore some dirty, ragged cloak and a strange mask, I didn't get a good look at him before I ran here-"

Alpha glided to the lockdown button and slammed it. After that, he grabbed the intercom. "All agents! Be careful, a deadly intruder is in the base, I repeat, a deadly intruder is in the base!"

In seconds, the whole facility grew quiet and the lights dimmed.

Alpha held a hand over his assistant's mouth and listened.

Very faintly, footsteps resonated. A voice. "Is he here? You think it's around here somewhere?"

"Yup. He's definitely nearby."

Alpha sighed. _Finally, someone takes action-_

" _AH! BEHIND YOU!"_

Alpha darted to his desk and looked at the cameras. He barely ever actually used that panel, but it became helpful in times like these.

Indeed, a dirty cloak and a creepy face masked figure tore apart the agents, staining the hallway in an assortment of colors as they screamed in pain and dropped dead, one by one. After he finished, the figure wiped off his stained hands and started walking forward.

Alpha started walking toward the door. "Listen, whatever your name is, because I call you assistant or Betty sometimes and I REALLY actually do NOT know what your name is, I'm going to go out. You are going to stay here and watch the cameras. Whilst I'm moving, you direct me on the cams, okay? Just… don't lead me right into the jaws of danger. I'm trying to get to the meeting room to call every single agent in the corporation back, and I need the signal from there. Ya got that?"

The assistant weakly nodded.

"Great. Because I'm probably going to die here."

Alpha slowly undid the lockdown on his door and creeped out. Another pained scream and horrid splatter sound shook Alpha to his core.

_Urgh. That's gonna get real old real fast, if I don't think fast._

Alpha slowly traversed the halls, only able to see because of the night vision built into the mask he wore.

He halted. "Hey," He whispered, into the comms, "you see anything?" The lack of an answer made Alpha worried. "Hello?"

Over the comms, a whimper and a loud thud occurred.

_Oh no…_

Alpha moved faster. _If he's in there, he's not gonna catch me dead in the middle of the hallway._

He was not wrong, as his trip to the meeting/broadcast room WAS easy.

Shortly after Alpha had hit the broadcast button, he heard something behind him. _I'm SO dead._

He whirled around. Much to his surprise, nothing had been there. It was almost too empty for someone NOT to be there.

Alpha sighed. "I know you're standing in the doorway, creep. No reason not to show yourself."

And then it hit him like a train at full speed. Nothing stood in the doorway, and him yelling did only one thing.

Right after he realized his own mistake, Alpha heard fast-paced footsteps and his comms switched on.

"Sir, he's right there. HIDE."

Alpha whirled around and caught sight of something moving down the hall.

_Shoot._

He felt around the room until he found something blunt enough to swing and hit someone with. _This metal rod should do the tric-_

He nearly screamed as he turned and locked eyes with some strangely-glowing, purple eyes and a terrifying facemask.

Alpha pondered, _do something, distract them, DO SOMETHING!_

"Uhh… _Ya like jazz?_ "

The man stepped forward.

"Woah, woah, you don't want to kill me, you do-"

The man took another step.

"HEY, HEY, stay right there, we can talk this out like normal… creatures!'

The man kept walking until Alpha felt violated. That meant that the man stood VERY close.

In reality, the man stood barely over Alpha's shoulders. _He's short-_

The man grabbed Alpha and threw him across the room, without any effort. Alpha sighed. "A fight. Never thought physical matters would come into use, but HERE I COME!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh eeby deeby


	4. Side Effects Include: Being British, Projectile Diarrhea, Heart Palpitations, Heart Attacks, Impromptu Sessions of Enthusiastic Break dancing, and an Insatiable Urge to Hug People

Billy watched as the two boys paraded the green mushroom through the halls. "We got the shroom and this weird backpack thingy."

"Okay, but why are we doing your housework again?"

"The ultimate prize, remember… 7 Billion in EVERY known currency?"

The two exchanged glances and sighed. "Then," Said the leader, "I hope the prize is worth it."

Mick left to find Arris.

Seconds later, Mick found himself watching Arris speedrun video games while Marco ate all of the snacks. Once the gameplay ended, Mick led the girls away.

The machine Billy had built was a single chamber with glass windows and room for one person to stand inside.

Billy grabbed the 1-up and shoved it into a smaller chamber, wired to the bigger one.

He looked to Arris and Marco. "So… who wants to die?"

Arris raised her hand, then quickly put it down.

Billy sighed and grabbed a paper bag. "So _that's_ how we want to play, eh?"

He sat the bag between the girls and sat there. "Someone open the bag and call out two of your names."

Mick opened the bag. "...Mick and Arris."

Billy chuckled. "Alright… now, then. First name gets the gun,"

Mick pulled a revolver out of the bag. "Oh."

"Then, they shoot second name. FUN, right?"

Mick put the gun back. "You must think I'm INSANE. I'm not shooting-"

"I'll do it." Called the leader.

Billy smirked. "You sure? I mean… she'll come back… _I think._ But you want to risk it?"

"Sure, what's the worst that could happen?"

Billy sighed. "The machine breaking and creating a supernova, which ends up eating us all."

" _You serious?"_

Billy nodded. "Dead serious."

The leader sheepishly chuckled. "Maybe I'll pass… Marco can do it!"

Billy handed the gun to Marco.

"Have you got the guts to-"

Marco covered her eyes and pulled the trigger, clearly not hesitant.

All of them screamed as Arris dropped, then Marco turned into some weird crystal, on the floor.

" _Well THAT happened._ "

Billy picked up the crystal with some tongs and sat it on the counter nearby. He looked at Arris.

"She's dead, right?"

The leader leaned in and started messing. "Yep. Dead as a doorknob."

Billy dragged her into the chamber and shut the door.

"Ok, stand back and start writing your wills."

Billy hit the button on the control panel. After a strange, uneventful few minutes, Arris blinked herself back to life and stood up. "Oi… what happened-"

"Well THAT was NOT supposed to happen."

Arris turned. "Where's Marco, eh? Why is my voice like that- WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"You're.. Uhh… British now."

Billy laughed. "I thought the side effects included a supernova, NOPE! I was wrong, we now have… British. I guess the transfer didn't include her old accent. You're gonna have to live with British customs-"

Arris took the gun and pointed it at Billy.

"Change it back!"

"Do you want to die again?"

"NO!"

They sat in silence for a second.

"You… you gonna bring Marco back too?" Mumbled Mick.

"Uhh… I don't know how to awaken blades, that's YOUR job."

Arris had already started. After a very eventful couple of seconds of a huge lightshow, Marco stood before them again.

"That HURT…"

Billy put the gun back into the bag. "Well, I hope the bond is renewed, or whatnot… because I'd hate to have to repeat that cycle… _I'm scared of black holes._ "

* * *

Meanwhile, Amber stared down with a seemingly-braindead 3. Neither of them moved. 3 just breathed, blinked, and occasionally twitched. _Whatever those glasses did to her, it didn't do it well…_

Amber sighed. "You alive over there?"

3 didn't respond.

"Hey! Respond, please!"

3 didn't respond.

Amber got up. _Maybe I could wake her up a different way…_

Amber walked over to 3 and firmly slapped her face.

"WAKE UP!"

3 twitched.

Billy came in. "If you're trying to wake her up, an ideal tip would be to remove the glasses. Maybe then, you'd get her to ignore you intentionally."

… _way to be helpful, Billy._

Amber grabbed the tightly-bound glasses on 3's face and plucked them off.

"Will that do anyth-"

3 started sporadically twitching. She fell to the floor.

Amber sighed. "I think she's having a heart attack… you know what's happening?"

Billy turned to the cell. "Not a clue, sweetheart. Nope. Maybe you should slap her again. I stole those from Travis. He said they were hypnotic."

Amber backhanded 3's face again. 3 halted. She leaned up, looking around.

"...what the heck happened? My head feels like garbage."

Amber turned to Billy. "If she goes insane and kills herself like Janet, I'm going to kill you."

Billy chuckled. "Sweetie, I can't help that. Besides, those hypnotic glasses weren't for you girls. I was just… testing them."

3, after being helped up by Amber, leaned herself against the wall. "Did I have a stroke, or something? I'm only 30, that's not right."

Billy nearly burst into a fit of laughter, from over at his desk. "Oh, please, I wish it were a stroke. Maybe then, you'd be out of my way."

3 frowned, but didn't bother to attack or make any movements. She just held still. Completely still.

Amber waved her hand around 3's face. "Hey! What's _wrong_ with you?!"

"... _Emerald? He's... emerald. Doom comes when you see emerald-"_

Amber reared back her hand and 3 gave her a stare. Not a mean one, just a curious look.

Amber felt a little weird when she caught the weird end of a steely glare, from Billy. "... _Missy. I don't think she's okay… did you not hear that?_ "

Amber frowned. "Hear what?"

Billy grabbed the gun bag. "No, no, no, no! That's not what's supposed to happen!"

"D-dreams of emerald are all I see. A-all I see are… green…. Is… everywhere…"

Amber grabbed 3. "HEY! WAKE UP!"

Billy started running to the cell. "Whatever the heck she's whispering, it's probably summoning some huge demon to kill us!"

Amber took a step back. "What?"

"Maybe she's summoning the spirit of Travis."

Amber scurried to the other side of the room. "OH, _HECK_ NAH! GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

Billy ran up with the keycard, but stopped. "...Hey. Squid girl… _Maybe I could use this…_ Hey! Rebel girl! Don't get dismembered for a sec." Billy nervously chuckled, "We're probably going to both die."

Amber watched as 3 picked up again. " _Hey. It's okay. You can trust me… we'll get pulled apart together!_ "

Billy opened the cell and injected 3 with some sedative. She halted creepily whispering and dropped to the floor.

Billy sighed. "That was close. So… yeah. Anyway, I… uhh… Well, she probably would have become a huge demon and eaten us both, so thanks for contributing to saving our rears. Also, you're still not escaping this cell."

Billy stepped out and closed the cell again.

"But'chu might wanna sleep with one eye open tonight."

* * *

_Later that day…_

Arris sat on the couch, with a frown. "I hate bein' Bri'ish."

Mick gave her a glance. "Maybe someone would like it. Besides, it's not THAT bad."

"Yes. It is that bad."

They all sat there in silence, for a second.

"...do… do you think it's really worth it?" Asked Marco.

"What is?"

"Killing that one guy. They seem to like him, from what we found on the cams before they found and got rid of them."

Mick sighed. "Well… one life, not the whole corporation."

"Yeah," Replied Arris, "but… doesn't he RUN the corporation?"

"Well, he does. That's the thing, doesn't he have a replacement? It won't be that bad…"

They turned to stare as Billy walked in.

"Fellas. We might need a safe place for the prisoners. You got anything? The squid is scaring me."

"What?" The whole team said, in unison.

"I know, I know, it takes a ear-raped train to startle me... but the squid girl... she seems to want something from her roommate..."

Marco leaned in. "you mean… rape?"

"NO, YOU BLASTED IDIOT!" Billy scolded, "Why would I mean THAT?! I would have just said rape if it were rape!"

Billy sighed. "I think it has something to do with my colleague of the past. Anyway, off the topic of... _THAT_... I have something to show you. Follow me."

Billy led them down the hall, to a little room, filled with gadgets and weird trinkets.

"So… I stole all of this… Gamma recruits normally took one and got blasted powerful from them. You guys get ONE. So pick wisely."

They searched around the room. Arris disappeared and came back with a battleaxe. "YES! I pick this baby!"

"Hey-"

Arris cupped a hand over Marco's mouth. "AH! Shaddap! I know what I want, and it's this axe."

Mick stepped in, a loud sigh signifying his feelings. "Are you guys really gonna-"

"Nobody cares, Mick."

Mick turned around and walked out, without saying anything.

"AXE. It's. Mine."

Marco finally quit resisting and Arris strutted out with a huge battleaxe.

Billy gave a disappointed look, but didn't give a crap, as it was gonna be their loss if they died in battle.

The leader walked in. He limped in, should I say. He held a fatal wound and coughed up his own blood.

"H-hey, g-guys…"

Billy went wide-eyed. "Hey! What the _heck_ happened to you?!"

He coughed. "Well… I… Uhh… D-don't worry about it, fellas, I'm fine."

Billy shook his head. "Nope. You're NOT fine. Let's get you to-"

The leader turned, quickly. "No, no, nonono, you don't need to save me, I'll be just fine… _probably._ "

"No, I don't think you will-"

"Trust me," He stopped to cough some, "I've had this happen before, just don't meddle in anything… I might die here. Permanently, that is…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, PERMANENTLY-"

The leader smiled. "You'll see." He dropped to the floor.

Billy darted over to the body on the floor. "H-HEY! Don't die on us, we need you, so that I can win!"

Seconds later, Billy screamed as a person nearly identical to Leader popped into existence. The only difference between them had to be the size and voice pitch.

"I'm back."

Billy stood, dumbfounded. "D… _Does everyone in your team have cool powers? I mean, weird Miku clone and her girlfriend do!"_

He laughed. "Well, I… had some troubles in my old age and got myself into a pickle… Now, every time I die, I just respawn, about 10 years younger."

"That's weirdly specific. I like it. How does that happen?"

"Well, I just die and come back as a younger version of me. I've lived for god-knows how long. I think it's 67 or 68 years now? But the current me is… I was 39 before, so… I saw dim lights this time, 27 or 28, am I now."

"That's scary."

He laughed. "It's not THAT bad. Maybe I could-"

"If I killed you right now, would you die?"

Leader looked at Billy, in confusion. "Uhh… what?"

"If I shot you, would you permanently perish?"

"I have no idea."

Billy turned and smiled. "Interesting. I'm going to go and… do a something. Be right back."

* * *

_20 minutes later…_

3 blinked herself awake. "Urrgh… what the heck? I must have passed out. May-"

"Hey, I know we're just acquaintances, but maybe you and me should… get on good ground? I don't wanna die."

3 turned to Amber, who held a tiny metal cross and was curled in a corner, trembling.

"What are you talking about?"

"Uhh… you don't remember saying something really creepy?"

"No, not really. The last thing I remember would be that green toad shoving some weird glasses on me."

Amber chuckled. "...then who _or what_ got into you to start creepily monologuing?"

"I thought I was dead. Now, we have to escape and I have NO idea how."

"I'm not escapin' until we get you to an exorcist."

3 sighed. "I'm not possessed."

"You sure, darling?" Billy chortled, from behind the entryway, "I think you WERE possessed. Creepy shiz. I had to knock you out. Maybe I should have taken a blood sample, or something."

"Maybe I have a weird thing going on, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try and escape!"

"I'm NOT going with you, not until I get clearance that you're not possessed by something."

3 sighed. "What're you so scared of, I'm FINE! Besides, I've been possessed before… _it wasn't fun._ But not by a… whatever you called it!"

" _Uh HUH..._ " muttered Billy, inside of the coffee mug he held.

"There's nothing inside of me! Why do you guys insist on seeing that there's something with me, there's nothing! There's nothing. I'm empty! Well… I have a soul! _I think…_ "

"She's nuts." coughed Billy.

Amber looked to Billy. "Hey, could you, like, probe her, or something?"

Billy let out a humorous snort.

" _Not like that, idiot!_ I meant SCAN her for something!"

Billy snorted louder. "I may have been sympathizing with you, but I truly do not care. Maybe you could probe her," taunted he, with an intense effort to not burst into hysterics, "with your hands, or something."

Amber shook off the disgust. "Well, I guess there's no pain in-"

3 backed against the wall. " _I'd rather die than have you probe me._ "

"Have it your way. Possessed."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

The captain gasped as 3's vitals spiked. "HEY! Whoa, look at that! She must be possessed, or something!"

Luigi walked in, looking extremely drowsy. "Hey, cap? Yeah, we have some sort of ventilation issue and it's really starting to become _un dolore al collo,_ to randomly drop asleep after cutting on the AC…"

"You know I've meaning to take that up with Alpha. Haven't heard from him in a while…"

"I presume we've found some hint as to where 3 and Amber are?" Simon queried.

"Nope. It looks like 3's gotten herself possessed again, or something. You see how the neural waves collide like that? It seems like someone made her forcefully remember something, or regain something. Maybe it'll be helpful… anyway, no, we can't track ANYTHING. She's nothing to track."

Luigi sighed and turned, before falling over again.

"Also, yeah, there's something in the vents… maybe some sort of mold? I don't exactly know, but it sucks and we have to do something about it."

The captain sighed. "Doing what I can. And that's not a lot, without the whole team together."

"Maybe we'll find something tomorrow. I'm taking L to bed… and probably going to bed myself."

"Rest well, Simon."

_The next day…_

The captain walked in, the next morning, to Simon messing with some device he had found.

"Hey, what's THAT?"

Simon turned. "Some device I found on the floor this morning. Seems to be some sort of communications device… but it's not MVP brand… this is very complex.."

The captain grabbed the device. "This is a Gamma comms device. Does it work?"

"I've been testing it since I got up… _6 hours ago._ "

"I thought you went to bed, I would have stayed up with you if I'd have known that-"

Simon shushed the captain. "That means nothing now, I have gratefully and greedily devoured all of the existent caffeine in the facility to make up for 6 hours of lost sleep and am VERY remorseful due to it and I'm probably going to crash or drop to the floor soon. I need some help!"

The captain turned to the coffee mess on the nearby tray. "I can see that… you didn't bother to wake me up?"

"Nope. I was tired as crap and needed that quiet to work through Gamma channels. Did you know that this thing's hooked up to a channel strictly for Gamma porn?"

"Please, do that in your own time. Or just not at all, thank you. Do you think we could track whatever signal from this to the sender? Maybe we could bag some Gamma runaways and our mastermind at the same time…"

Simon had fallen asleep.

"Oh. Well then…"

The captain dragged Simon to bed, and hooked the comms system to the tracker. "Let's find this guy…"

He started tuning. Weird channels passed by, but it had one already saved on there. The captain winced as he heard a weird groan and quickly hit the saved channel.

"GreenRight, this is SlickEyes, do you copy? Well, I hope so, you don't have a mouth to respond to me… anyway, keep observing and giving us heads ups, okay? Don't get caught and DON'T LOSE THIS COMMS SYSTEM!"

 _This guy's failing at his job, it seems…_ Thought the captain, as he watched the screen pinpoint a spot.

"Everyone here misses you, Gary. Boss is telling us to get ready to retrieve another thing… I'll see you soon, given the plan folds out… Bye, pal. Mic- er… SlickEyes, signing off."

The captain growled as the tracking stopped. It stopped in a location that had one base in. It was well hidden, but the captain had cracked his way in and started marking locations of other bases as well.

After he had finished marking base locations, he shut off the comms and laughed. "This is gonna be a piece of cake! Gamma's finish-"

"And I'm back!" Called a half-brain dead Simon, "Did you happen to find our little… uhh… I need some sleep…"

The captain watched Simon walk away. _Huh. Rest well..._

_About 1 or 2 hours later..._

A sound came from the portal room. The captain walked in, to see Alph arrive.

"Where'd YOU go earlier? Some commotion you enjoyably missed went on."

Alph sheepishly chuckled. "Ah… well… family issues. Mostly. _Mostly._ "

"Family issues, eh? Ok. Well, allow me to fill you in. 3's gone, Amber's gone, we have but one clue as to where they are and one named location. The signal led to a place called Tazmilly. I plan to go there sometime later, when everyone's ready… or we could go right now, just you and me…"

Simon stepped out of the room. "Ah! That's better. Now, then… I heard about ⅔ of what you said captain. I'll wake L, if you want to do this earlier…"

"I'm already here!" Luigi stepped out from the bathroom, with some toilet paper stuck to his leg, "And I am awaiting orders! That, and a new roll of toilet paper, because we are out!"

The captain looked around at everyone. "Huh. Guess we are in a fighting mood after all! Ok. We set out in 2 hours, TOPS. this gives everyone enough time to wait on the hot shower water to refill after Simon wastes it!"

"That's hurtful."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"They're going to find us." Breathed Billy. "They're coming to Tazmilly, the portal field will be found," He aggressively sipped his charcoal-colored coffee," "and we're all going to get violently put down against a wall, while Marco will get horribly raped on a daily basis because she's just that stupid!"

Marco sighed. " _Ouch_."

Arris turned from a magazine (of what type is not important), "So what, we go in and attempt kick them to the curb? We've already lost before, d'you think it'd be a swell idea to fight them again?"

Billy sighed. "I was gonna hold this for later. But it's crucial. All of you noticed the nano-watches I gave you earlier? Those were prototypes, the ones you're wearing now come with enhanced nano-armor. You can take several hits with that and still be standing. Now, come! We're going to prepare an ambush!"

···· - - ·--· ··· ---··· -··-· -··-· ·-- ·-- ·-- . -·-- --- ··- - ··- -··· · . -·-· --- -- -··-· ·-- ·- - ---- ··--·· ···- -···- -·· --·- ·-- ····- ·-- ----· ·-- --· -··- -·-· --·- 


	5. Speed Dating

Simon held completely still, in his hiding spot. _I hate this place._

His hiding spot happened to be in some bushes. Bushes crawling with spiders and snakes.

"Cap. Please tell me you're almost done!"

The captain, who searched for a reading, sighed. "Simon. It's been two minutes. Let me- _Oh SNAP, someone's coming!_ "

They ducked into hiding whilst some people(and a monkey) ran by.

The captain came out, seconds later. "What was their problem?" The captain halted. "AHA!"

The reader detected high residue right underneath their feet.

"Someone has rigged a portal here. We have to open it… _but how?_ "

Simon stepped out from his spot. "Will our receptors work? Maybe they could open it, using whatever's left to open a portal, nearly alike to the one here."

The captain had already done so. A portal that led to a black void awaited them. The captain grabbed a rock and tossed it into the portal. It fell and hit a floor.

"It's a fake. Someone's definitely in this portal! Let's go!"

The captain jumped down first. He landed safely and looked up. "Don't come down yet! _At least, not all at once._ "

"What'd he say?"

"I think he said to all come down at once."

"Okay, then!"

The captain's eyes went wide. "Wait-"

All of them landed on the captain. "I said, NOT all at once!"

He heard a slap and Simon shriek in reply.

As they stood, the portal closed, leaving them in darkness.

Simon turned and started walking, but hit a wall, halfway through him being lost.

"Uhh… normally, voids don't have walls… or floors… or sound… _this isn't a void._ "

Simon felt around the walls. "Maybe we could-" He grunted as his side hit a doorknob. "... _I found the exit._ " He moaned.

They pulled open the door. " _Here's the plan. Simon, go and find the girls, Alph, scout out the land, Luigi, you're with me, to find our guy,_ "

Simon slowly walked through the dimly-lit hallways. An extremely thick smell of latex hung in the air.

It took his whole being to not gag.

As he was going to quit, Simon halted and heard a noise. "...Say, why does the boss want us to patrol, anyway? Aren't we still going to get beat?"

"Probably. They were the ones who killed Omega, they could probably kill us…"

Simon ducked into the nearest room and got low.

"I wonder if they're here. That swordsman… he's… formidable. His style is definitely reminiscent of something I've seen before… Was it The Hero-King?"

_It IS the Hero-Kings style! He must be-_

"I heard that that style is outmatched by countless others… is THAT true?"

"Probably. In any case, I am still learning certain styles… and might be able to beat him, eventually."

Simon sighed as the two people left. Simon walked out and started moving again.

Simon halted when he heard voices, faintly.

" _Is someone there? I'm hungry, I'm starving, I'm going to eat 3 if I am not given food soon._ "

The nearest room, Simon suspected, held the origin of said voices.

He slowly crept into the room and removed the poorly placed tarp over the holding cell behind.

"Ah! Roxy and… uhh..whatever your name is!"

Amber gave an offended look at Simon.

"Ok, whatever. Do you, perhaps, know how to get us out of here?"

"Nope, not a clue, have no idea, I got nothin'." Simon replied.

"Well, Billy has the keycard, could you get it? Maybe he could open it and let me out of this cell and as far away from this possessed thing as possible?"

3 frowned. "I'm not possessed!"

"Whatever."

Simon turned and quickly turned on cloaking right as Billy walked in.

"Someone removed the tarp?! They're here, aren't they?"

Amber and 3 both exchanged glances.

"Yup."

"Nope."

They angrily glared at each other again.

"I don't think so.."

"Indeed, they are."

Billy smirked. "Hah...hah...hahaha…. That's funny. You guys…" He held back a fit of laughter, then attempted to not fall asleep as Simon hit him with the nearby tranquilizer gun.

Simon plucked the card off of Billy's vest. "That was easier than expected. So, I can finally let you out! Genius, I know!"

Simon opened the cell, but paused. "Wait… just… stay here for a sec, okay? I'm going to go and check around to make sure that no one's out there, alright?"

Simon turned to the door, turned back and flinched as Amber stood right behind him.

"Well? You're going?"

" _Could you, perhaps, give me some space to breathe?_ "

Amber took a very small step back.

Simon slowly left the room. "Ok, since you didn't want to stay in the room, you are going to have to be dead silent, alright-"

Amber strutted down the hall with no apparent wish to live or be stealthy.

"Hey! You have a death wish?! We're supposed to be stealthy!"

Amber turned and gave Simon a glance, over her shoulder.

"Yeah? That's YOUR way of doing this. I'm just going to walk right up to them and-"

"And _what?_ " Taunted Mick, who stood VERY close behind Simon.

Simon flinched and moved closer to Amber. "Oh, whoa whoa whoa! Hey! Don't… Don't do that."

"Do what?"

Simon flinched again when Arris sat her hand on Simon's shoulder.

"ARGH! Stop doing that!"

Arris drew the giant axe she had. "Looks like we have ourselves some intruders, Mick… whaddya think we do with THESE ones?"

"Let's ask the leader, there he is!"

Simon quickly whirled around. "HAH! Not this time-" No one stood behind him. " _Oh._ "

He turned and Leader stood right in front of them. "Oh, hey."

Simon sighed. "Why did that still scare me?"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Alph slowly traversed the ventilation system, only stopping to eat a snack and accidentally fart right as the fans started blowing and having to endure that smell for most of the time he sat in there.

He stopped. In the nearest opening, he saw 3, sitting by her lonesome.

Alph opened the vent, silently, and snuck out.

"Hey! 3!"

3 turned in Alph's direction. "...hm? Who's there?"

"It's ME! Alph!"

"I knew you guys were here, Simon just left!"

"Where's Amber?"

"Who?"

Alph stepped out of his hiding spot and reached into the bag that the captain made him carry.

"Here, the captain said to give you this."

Alph handed a smaller bag with 3's gear inside to her. "He said that we're not leaving without the adversaries, so we're going to have to fight them."

"Nice. I've been itching to beat some heads in.." Mumbled 3, as she geared up.

"...you seem different. Quiet… is something wrong?"

"Uhh… no… Just a little headache and I'm starving."

"...okay."

Alph peeked outside. Simon and Amber had been caught and surrounded.

"...3!" Alph turned and quickly turned _away_ , out of common courtesy. "...uhh… you don't wear anything under your gear?"

"Are we supposed to?"

" _Uhh… well… never mind that, I'm just going to have to use the memory loss machine on myself later…_ "

"That's hurtful."

Alph carefully turned around this time, to see 3 in gear. "You ready?"

"Probably not."

* * *

_Meanwhile meanwhile…_

Luigi and the captain ducked into hiding for the third time. They watched Billy pass by, as well as Marco, who had been following him.

They started following them.

Billy stopped and turned around. "Marco, could you step aside?"

Billy walked right up to their hiding spot and smiled. "You think you're so smart, MVP scum?"

They remained silent.

"Come on. I know you've been following us. Step out, and I won't have to light my own work on fire." They remained silent.

"I don't want to sound like a lunatic. Don't make me sound like a lunatic, step out, please."

They remained silent.

Billy pulled out a grenade and yanked the pin out. The captain left Luigi to sit in the machinery as he dashed out and as far from Billy as he could. "I suspected you'd know of our arrival…"

"You did?" Billy started laughing. "You- Y- you did? Haah… HA!" Billy rolled across the ground in hysterics, "You SUSPECTED? HAHAH!"

Marco awkwardly chuckled.

"Oh man, you guys are too much… Anyway… I knew that you were coming from the second you made the announcement, stupid! I planned this out! I knew what was going to happen, I placed that hiding spot there for you to crouch down in, I made sure to block off certain ventilation shafts to make your little blue pal find the squid, I KNEW! You think you were the smart one here? I can say exactly what's about to happen. Ms. Annoying and Mr. Swords are gonna get stuck in my trap. Little guy and Squid girl are going to be at fault and you aren't even going to be able to protect them, or yourselves! So, now, pal…"

Billy put his arms behind his back to activate the chrome ones he had hidden. "What are YOU gonna do about it?"

The captain motioned for L to come out of hiding and they drew their weapons. "Well, we're gonna fight back…"

"A fool's solution. Fine. Once you guys disappear from the face of the universe, another unstoppable team will take your places anyhow… and I'll be there to tear them apart. You're gonna learn your place, scum."

* * *

_The enemy base, Simon's side…_

Simon drew his sword. "Stand back,"

Amber stepped in front of him. "And what are YOU gonna do? It's one sword versus everyone else's!"

"NOT TRUE!" 3 screamed, delivering a very hard heel kick to Leader, sending him flying into the wall.

Arris whirled around. "OY! How'd you escape containment?!"

Alph charged in, nimbly dodged a swing from the axe and cleared the way for 3 to tackle Arris.

Simon and Mick just showed down again, and then Amber got in and started beating up on him.

The three fell back for a second. "Ok… you remember what the Boss said to do?"

"Yeah… the shields thingy."

An alarm stopped the cast. "Caution! Reactor meltdown imminent! Lockdown activated! Meltdown Occurs in: 30 Minutes."

"UHH… WHAT?!" Screamed Simon.

"Boss must have hit the detonate button… we're all gonna die!" Cried Mick.

3 turned and saw metal walls replace chunks of hallway.

"We are SO dead…"

Everyone jumped when one of the walls dented. A raspy yet clear laugh resonated from behind said wall.

"Listen, MVP scum," Monologued Billy, from behind said wall, "just give up. Your friends aren't here to help you, that wack boss of yours isnt here either. No one can save you. NO ONE. What did you think would happen? And, see, Marco didn't have to even step in. That's how strong I've gotten."

3 walked to the wall. "Guys! The captain needs help!"

"What are WE supposed to-"

3 sighed and reached down. She grabbed the underside of the wall and started lifting. "We've got to help the captain!"

Mick reached down too. "This is ONLY because we have to get Marco out."

As they had made optimal progress with lifting the door, 3 saw Billy, giving her a cold stare. "Huh. Some for your friend? No matter, only I know the way out and you guys are all going down, with this ragtag piece of garbage I call a base."

Billy turned and placed his hand on a wall panel, leading to a broom closet-sized room with ONE portal inside. "In you go, fellas. Just be careful to not shut the door, I coded it so that no MVP scum can follow us in."

Right after Marco went in, Billy went to go in, and Amber grabbed the chrome arm, hanging out.

"You're not going anywhere!" She yelled, as she flung Billy out and the door shut behind him.

"AARGH!" Cried Billy, "I can't open that door, once it's closed back! NO!"

Billy grabbed and yanked off one of the nearby vent covers. "Plan B. Gotta go and-"

"You know we can hear you, right?"

Billy darted down the vent, with everyone at his heels. Everyone, but Simon, who held the tip of his sword in the doorway. "Gotcha…"

Simon pushed the entrance open and gawked at the emptiness. "Ah crap… Where'd the portal go?" He mumbled.

Amber stood behind Simon. "Hey. That room is bomb-proofed. Gamma used that material for bomb shelters or completely indestructible rooms…"

Simon sat down in the room. "It's not like we can all squeeze in here. I doubt this room's big enough for me. Besides, I don't even know how to shut it back. We may very likely die here."

"Michael won't like that… I'm going to this room."

Simon sighed. "This is about as small as a broom closet, are you REALLY-"

Amber stepped in and closed the entrance behind them, somehow. "Okay, we're in the room now."

Simon stood, realizing the lack of space between them, due to the room size. "Okay, how long until the bomb goes off? I have an apparatus, but only one. If we're left, suspending in space, one of us is going to have to-"

Amber held out an apparatus as well. "I'm fine. I got this. We're just going to live deaf for the rest of our lives, because of the bomb going off so close to us."

"Wait, what?!"

"I'm joking, the walls are soundproof. No one can hear us, anyhow."

Simon tried not to begrudgingly sigh. "Well, I guess we're just going to have to wait."

Amber sat down, still very close to Simon. "Nothing to it, but to wait and hope your colleagues get to safety."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

3 held Billy still, while everyone else secured the bomb shelter and shut the door.

"Where's Simon, and what's-her-name?"

Billy laughed. "They're in the indestructible closet, probably licking each other's tongues."

Alph shuddered. "Why would he do that? I thought that Alpha was dating her!"

"EW! She's his sister, creep! Where are YOU from, Alabama?!" Spat Billy.

"What's an Alabama? What did he mean when he said licking tongues?!"

The captain sighed. "We'll know if they're dead for sure if we see their headstones after we lock YOU up!"

"You know you can't lock me up, right? A group of bounty hunters are still in for their payments, hahaha!"

* * *

_Back with Simon…_

"I think they're fine."

"Yeah," Replied Amber, "they're a tough group. I mean, I still hold the grudge from when you did that weird thing and beat me at that Gamma coliseum, last year."

"You remember that? I thought you had gotten, like, some sort of blunt head trauma and forgotten that."

"You don't get trauma from a sword. Especially not head trauma."

Simon sighed and attempted to sit down, but couldn't, due to the lack of space between them.

"Here, move your leg, OW! Not right there, you're stepping on me, ow."

Simon stood up. "You know, how about I just stay right like this?" _This is very awkward._

Simon started thinking to himself about the awkward situation, not actually noticing how Amber screamed at him to cover his ears.

" _Meltdown in: 30 seconds."_

" _Meltdown in: 10 seconds."_

" _Meltdown inbound-"_

* * *

_? later…._

Simon shook himself awake. Whatever he had landed on, he really liked how it felt.

He disbanded that statement at the moment he had realized WHAT he had been laying on.

_OH MY GOD!_

"Oh, you're finally awake. Michael's gonna kill you."

Simon tried jumping to his feet, but hit the side of the little closet that drifted along in space. He pushed himself to the wall and made the little room stand upright. "You couldn't have, you know, _woken me up?!_ "

"I was digging it, anyway."

"What was that? You're so quiet!"

Amber sighed. "Well, I warned you to cover your ears!"

Simon released an angered sigh. "Okay, I get it, it's my fault… when we pass out next time, don't sit there for…"

"About 30 minutes. From when I woke up, anyway. Also, MVP costumes are way softer and lighter than Gamma costumes. I might lay on top of you more often."

" _Please don't._ Listen, we're stuck in an indestructible broom closet in space! How are we going to get out of here without dying?"

"I dunno. I suppose Michael's gonna try and find us soon. Wanna make out in the meanti-"

"Who's Michael?!"

Amber laughed. "That's your superior, obviously! What, you never knew his name?"

"No, so I guess he's killing BOTH of us."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

3 stood. "We lived! Yeah, we li-OH, WHAT IN THE-"

The captain quickly put his hand over 3's mouth. "Listen. Listen to me, right now. Don't wake him up. We're trying to contact Alpha and we're stuck in space, I know, do NOT wake that little buzzer up."

"Cap, Simon IS alive. His vitals still move… they just spiked, recently. Maybe he's with that girl, too? Alpha's gonna be so mad that S is stealing his girl..." Called Alph, his tone barely above a whisper.

"I think this scamp is right, they have to be siblings… how do they kiss?" Mumbled L, before having a crisis.

The captain frowned. "Listen, that's not important… even though I firmly believe that they are dating."

Alph pulled out his comms device. "Anyone out there? Any MVPs out there, anyway? We're trapped out in dead space, with limited oxygen or whatever we breathe, because I am currently about to pass out."

"Alph. Your comms aren't on. If your comms were on, we'd all be hearing it."

Alph groaned. "Darn. I think it's on now." He cleared his throat, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

* * *

_Wherever Simon is…_

" _Hello? Is anyone here?_ "

Simon grabbed his comms. "Yes! I'm here! OH MY GOD! I'm SO glad you guys aren't dead, I can finally sign a restraining ord- I mean… uhh… we can make an escape plan!"

"Did you enjoy making out with that girl in that small closet?" Impeded 3.

"YES, I DID! Your friend is very good at-"

Simon shushed Amber. "Ignore her, we have NO actual relationship, I've known her for, like, two minutes!'

"Talk about speed dating." Chuckled L.

"What the heck is going on? I've been on this channel for the past hour and I hear someone's making out with someone else, what the heck are you guys DOING?!" Called a familiar voice.

"Michael, FINALLY! Say, I like these people! Especially Mr. Sword!"

Michael(Alpha, for the uneducated,) laughed. "Hi. Where the heck are you guys? Do you WANT to know what the heck I've been through? I'm coming. Wherever the heck you guys are, I'M COMING."

"Okay, Mikey, see you in probably some days! If I eat Simon, I want you to know that he was delicious."

Simon repeatedly screamed denial messages.

_With everyone that's not Simon…_

Billy shook himself awake, while the MVPs stood, huddled near their comms.

He smirked. _It worked! The reactor didn't blow up! It was a decoy! Now… Do I have REAL decoys?_

Billy stood and shook himself off. He slowly walked toward the nearest vent cover and turned off the portal that led to dead space and had been used as a misdirect. The base was still functioning quite fine, the only problem, as Billy deduced, that the rotations had been knocked out of whack.

Billy took a step, turned back, and the captain and him locked eyes. "Wait a minute…. Get over here!"

Billy dashed down the vent.

\- ···· · --- -· · - ···· ·- - --· --- · ··· ---··· -··· · · ·--· -··· --- --- -··· --- --- -··· --- ·--· 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheheehhehehehehehe I ship it LOL

**Author's Note:**

> *In progress, a work from FanFiction.net  
> *Probably no code this time : (


End file.
